


The New Favorite

by Rezdis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezdis/pseuds/Rezdis
Summary: Loki has sex with Jeff Goldblum ... I mean The Grandmaster. It's a semi- romantic sex slave situation.





	The New Favorite

Loki sat in the passenger seat of The Grandmaster’s pleasure ship, which was still parked in the hangar.  
He was alone for now, but he knew The Grandmaster himself would be joining him any moment. 

Earlier that day, when Loki had landed on this garbage planet, some scrapper had snatched him up. He was brought against his will to The Grandmaster’s lair, where they strapped him down to a chair. 

“I asked this one if he could fight, and he said he had done it before. He also apparently knows some magic,” the scrapper said.

The Grandmaster got up out of his throne and walked the few feet to where Loki sat. Loki had no idea what to expect or what he would have to do to get out of this.

“But look at him though, he’s pretty. See those cheek bones? It would be almost a shame to let him get his face smashed in,” said The Grandmaster.

He took a few more steps, until he was standing right over Loki.

“Okay, so we know you can fight, but a more important question: Can you fuck?”

Loki smirked a little to himself. So, this was what he’d have to do to get out of this?

“I haven’t disappointed anyone yet,” replied Loki.

“I like the confidence with this one. I’m keeping him for pleasure.”

“How about eight million?” asked the scrapper.

“Sounds great. Transfer the credits.”

A guard pulled Loki onto his feet and began walking him out of the room. The Grandmaster followed them.

“So, this is how this is going to work for you,” said The Grandmaster. “You’re about join the group of people that I keep around for pleasure. We have orgies every few days. They’re great, you’ll love them.”

Just then, the guard yanked Loki down a side passage. It took The Grandmaster a few steps to catch up. After he was a stride behind them, he began speaking again.

“But … I’m of course not going to let you lay a hand on any of them before I’ve had my hands on you first. So, his gentleman right here is going to bathe you and get you some new clothes. Then later tonight, me and you are going to have a bit of a private party, if you know what I mean?”

Loki knew precisely what he meant.

“I trust you can take it from here,” The Grandmaster said to the guard. “Take care of him.”

His long coat whooshed behind him as he turned around and walked away.

A few embarrassing hours later, Loki ended up in the pleasure ship.

He tapped his fingers on the arm of his seat. He hated to be kept waiting like this. He just wanted to suck this man’s dick so he could move on with his life. 

Hopefully he would have an escape plan by the morning. 

The sound of someone entering the hangar carried from across the room. A minute later, the door of the ship opened. 

“Sorry I’m late. Official dictator business kept me at work,” said The Grandmaster as he stepped inside.

Loki turned around in his chair. He watched The Grandmaster fuss with his ship until he was able to pull a bench out from the wall. He sat down and then motioned at Loki. 

“Okay. Let’s see you.”

Loki stood up and walked to the middle of the ship, then did a sweeping motion across his body to show off his new clothes. 

“Yes, you look fantastic. Great fashion choice.”

“Thank you.”

“Before we get started, I just want to make sure we are on the same page. You’re male, correct?”

“Yes,” answered Loki, a little insulted.

“… And you’ve been with another male before, correct?”

“Yes,” Loki nodded.

“Okay, good. There will be no surprises then. Not that I haven’t given some people surprises before.”

The Grandmaster’s eyes flicked up and down Loki. 

“As much a I like those new threads of yours, I think it’s time you disrobe,” he said as his eyes still combed over him.

“As you wish,” replied Loki.

Loki began to undo his costume slowly. He tried to turn it into as much of a performance as he could. 

“Oh, you’re a tease, aren’t you?” A smile spread across the Grandmaster’s face.

Loki then slid his clothes off his shoulders as dramatically as he could. They fell to a pile on the floor.  
He was completely nude underneath. 

“Wow, you’re even prettier without clothes. You’re so fair and slender.”

Loki had always savored reasons to show off his body. He also loved being complimented on it. 

“What do you want me to do now?” asked Loki, trying to sound sultry.

“Well, so far you’re doing great. There’s just one little thing you need to fix.”

“What’s that?” 

“You’re not hard.”

The Grandmaster patted the bench next to him. 

“Sit down here, and let me see what you look like in your final form.”

Loki obeyed. The white leather of the bench felt a cool on his skin, which was a feeling he enjoyed. He then stared at The Grandmaster waiting for further instructions. 

“Go on now. Make yourself hard for me. You can’t expect me to do all the work, can you?”

Loki reached down and touched himself. The Grandmaster’s eyes focused on Loki’s groin as he did so. Then, a little awkwardly, he started to play with himself. 

“That’s it, make it hard for me. Keep going.”

Loki closed his eyes. He let erotic scenes flash behind his lids to get himself worked up. It only took a few moments for his breath to start catching and for him to become erect. 

He open his eyes and let go of cock. He presented it for The Grandmaster to see. 

“That’s what I wanted to see,” said The Grandmaster. 

Then he reached up and touched Loki’s jawline. He caressed it for a second before pushing Loki’s face closer to his. 

“You’re going to be my new favorite. I can already tell.”

Then he continued to push Loki’s face until their lips met. Loki kissed him back. The Grandmaster sighed a little into Loki’s mouth and deepened the kiss. They traded slow deep kisses and let their tongues linger on each other’s lips.

Between kisses, he felt The Grandmaster’s hand slide down to his lap. He felt his hand wrap around him, gently beginning to stroke his member. The slow pace was very smooth, yet maddening. Loki’s whole body buzzed from the simulation. 

It had been a while since anyone had touched him like this. Not since before he faked his death. He let himself completely melt into The Grandmaster, even though he knew he was giving up control of the situation. 

Loki intensified every kiss planted on him until The Grandmaster pulled his face away. He just stared at Loki while he continued stoking him.

“Look at that. Your face is flushed already. I can’t wait to see what you look like when I’m done.” 

Loki couldn’t find the words to answer back.

The Grandmaster tightened his grip and began to stroke harder. Loki closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He let out a low moan as he relaxed his body. 

Loki now realized how much he had missed this stuff while he was pretending to be Odin. The Grandmaster leaned in to run his tongue over a bead of sweat that was rolling down Loki’s neck. 

Loki started to feel like he might be close to orgasming. Before he could, The Grandmaster suddenly let go. Loki’s head jerk forward and he opened his eyes. 

“We can’t having you finishing yet. I’ve still got more I need to do to you,” The Grandmaster scolded. 

Loki let out a sharp breath, not able to believe this. 

The Grandmaster examined his hand.

“Look at this. You’ve got your pre-cum all over me.”

He then then forcefully stuck two of his fingers in Loki’s mouth. More forcefully that Loki cared for, actually. 

“There you go. Taste your mess.”

A wide smile crept across his face as he pulled his fingers out. There was a wild look in his hazel eyes.

The Grandmaster then stood up and began to shed his clothing. 

“You look so offended. How cute,” he said, before he dropped his undergarment.

He stood there nude, erection arching up.

“Okay. Off the couch and onto the floor,” he said, pointing downwards.

Was he serous? Loki did not have the desire to get on the floor like some animal.

“Come on. You’re wasting valuable fuck time,” he said, a little impatiently.

Loki slid off the couch and onto the cold floor. The Grandmaster sat back and opened his legs.

“Use your mouth,” he instructed.

Loki crawled between The Grandmaster’s knees, face about level with his cock. He paused for a second to stare it down. He felt satisfied when he noticed his was a little bigger. 

Then, he took it in his hand and slipped it into his mouth. He started to suck and caress it with his tongue. He wrapped his hand around the base and tried to set a steady rhythm. 

“Go a little faster,” said The Grandmaster in a smokey voice.

Loki picked up his pace. 

“Okay, I’m ready now. Turn around,” said The Grandmaster.

Loki pulled back. “What?”

“I’m ready to fuck you. Turn around.”

Loki did what he was told, hoping he wouldn’t regret this. 

The Grandmaster got down on the floor. Then, he pushed Loki’s ass up until he was positioned on all fours. 

“What a fantastic body. If I could paint, I would do a portrait of your body. Right in this exact position too,” cooed The Grandmaster.

He stroked Loki’s ass and thigh a few times. He then spread Loki open and pushed himself inside without much fanfare.

At first, it was a bit of a shock, but Loki relaxed and started enjoying himself after a few seconds. 

He basked in the feeling of The Grandmaster’s warm cock inside of his sensitive asshole. His own cock that had gone a little soft during the blow job was growing hard again. It twitched against him as The Grandmaster pushed deeper inside him. 

After a few more thrusts he felt the hot, wet feeling of The Grandmaster finishing inside him. Then, the thrusting stopped.

“That was good. You’ve been good,” panted The Grandmaster. “Do you still need to get off?”

He reached down and felt Loki’s still stiff cock.

“Let daddy help you with that.”

The Grandmaster leaned forward pressing his cock further in as he got a good grasp on Loki. He jerked roughly, and Loki’s whole body ached for it. A low moan formed in the back of Loki’s throat.

“Come on, I know you’re close. Cum for me,” purred The Grandmaster from behind him.

The more intense the pleasure got, the tighter Loki’s muscles grew. He know he only had moments left. Then, with a whimper and arch of his back, he orgasmed. 

Relief flooded his body and spilled out of him. 

“Yeah, you liked that, didn’t you? Of course you did.”

Loki was still panting when The Grandmaster pulled out of him and stood up. 

The Grandmaster rummaged around in the ship until he found a towel. He cleaned himself off while watching Loki, who was still gathering himself. 

After he had finished wiping himself, he dropped his towel on the floor. Then, he grabbed another one and threw it at Loki. Loki grabbed it and sat back up on the bench. 

The Grandmaster joined him a few seconds later. He pushed some of Loki’s hair back into place. 

“You’re such a sexy little minx, aren’t you?” he asked still playing with Loki’s hair.

Loki, still wiping himself off, gave him a half-smile back. 

“Sorry if I was a little mean to you. That’s just how the game is played.”

“Is this game going to continue?” asked Loki.

“As many times as I desire it,” said The Grandmaster. 

Then he stood up and gathered his clothes.

“Start getting dressed,” he said to Loki as he put on his clothes. 

Loki obeyed. After they were both dressed, The Grandmaster grabbed Loki and pulled him close. 

“Now don’t go around telling everyone you’re my new favorite. I don’t need to deal with all that jealousy.”

He leaned in and kissed Loki, who reciprocated. Then, The Grandmaster broke away and opened the ship’s door. 

“Okay, now get out,” he nodded.

Loki left, and there was a guard waiting to meet him and escort him back. As Loki walked down the hallway, he decided he wasn’t going to planing an escape tonight. When he thought about everything that had just happened to him on that ship, he decided he liked every minute of it.


End file.
